Animal In Me
by xxVioletxxRosexx
Summary: After Spike kisses Buffy he finds himself wanting more. Rated T. Oneshot and a song fic.


**Hi everyone! This idea came to me randomly while listening to the song. XD This song is 'Animal In Me' by Motley Crue.**

_It feels like thunder  
Wind is slowly diggin in._

It kinda makes me wonder  
About the lovers that have been.  
Lyin on my bed with her hands tied up

Spike kisses Buffy while she's out on the ground after hitting her head on the rock.

Buffy was going to drive the wooden steak through the vampire when he pushed her, and just when he was about to kill her, Spike stabbed him. Seeing the slayer on the ground knocked out cold, instead of doing what most vampires would do by killing her, Spike lay beside her.

_I knew it all along that it wasn't enough  
'cus when I gotta taste of you  
I found somethin I can sink my teeth into_

Spike kissed her again, but as he was about to get up, he was rushed by hearing Xander and Willow calling her name. He ran off.

XXX

After that one night, Spike wanted more. He couldn't stop thinking about Buffy…he was obsessed. He couldn't stop looking at the picture he had of her. He took it from her home one time, when he was allowed to enter. He kissed the glass that held the picture in it.

_It's the hurt that never heals  
It's the deepest cut you feel  
It's the thing in you that feeds  
The animal in me_

Buffy, of course, had no idea what happened that night. All she remembered was slaying, then being out cold and then waking up in her house with Xander and Willow beside her.

XXX

"Spike have you seen Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"There's a thing called knocking, Slayer." Spike said, but couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Have you? Or haven't you?" Buffy asked him annoyed.

"No." He told her. Just as she was about to leave, Spike stopped her.

"But I'll help you look."

_It's the darker side of lust  
It's the other side of us  
It's the thing in you that feeds  
The animal in me  
The animal in me_

"Then hurry up." Buffy said, walking off. Spike followed.

XXX  
"DAWN!" Buffy called.

Spike just watched her yell, not helping with a single call, eyes fixed on the Slayer before him.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN COME?!" She snapped.

"To help." He told her.

"Well, news flash...you're not helping." She told him.

"Well, you might need my help after this." He told her.

"After wha-." A vampire came from behind Buffy throwing her on the ground, the steak falling out of her hand, and Spike did nothing to help until the very last minute by stabbing him in the back.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She snapped at him..

"I thought I wasn't helping." He told her.

"What's wrong with you?!" She asked him.

"You." He told her.

_I wanna feel your last breath_

_Before we suffocate_

_A kiss you can't forget_

_Like a wedding on a rainy day_

Buffy looked at him confused. "Just go away." She told him, frustrated, walking away from him.

"WAIT!" He called but to no use, she kept walking, his obsession walking away from his grip.

**Vampires aren't supposed to love.**

Yet he does.

**Vampires aren't supposed to kill vampires.**

Yet he does.

**Vampires want her dead.**

Yet he doesn't.

Why does he feel like he has a heart but it's not beating?

_The chills keep shootin' down the back of my neck_

_Like a freight train poundin' in the pit of my chest_

_'cus when I got a taste of you_

_I found somethin I can sink my teeth into_

Spiked kicked the wall out of frustration. He's starting to wonder why he ever kissed her. He knew he would never be able to do it again…yet maybe that's why he kissed her, because if he didn't he might never get the chance to do it again - and that would be more horrible then this possibly.

Yet now, he was obsessed with kissing her again.

_It's a hurt that never heals  
It's the deepest cut you feel  
It's the thing in you that feeds...  
The animal in me_

It's an ache that never heals  
It's the deepest cut you feel  
_It's the thing in you that feeds...  
The animal in me_

Spike pounded his fists on the wall and kicked it after again. Why did he do it?! Why didn't he just help her? This was suffocating.

_It's the darker side of lust  
It's the other side of us  
It's the thing in you that feeds  
the animal in me  
(Animal)  
The animal in me_

He finally walked over to her picture and put it in his hands.

"You will be mine."

_Animal in me..._

**Hope you enjoyed it! Not that good…but I think its O.K. **


End file.
